


With The Summer Sun

by Emmie_cb



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, either way i warned you, might trigger you in chapter3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmie_cb/pseuds/Emmie_cb
Summary: Saeran is out with Saeyoung when they run into Yoosung.





	1. A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; Spoilers!  
> Legit, Spoilers!!!!  
> You Have Been Warned If You Haven’t Played Much Of It Yet~ 
> 
> (Note, this was Posted to my Personal Tumblr 1st)  
> (Also, Note, I have no idea where this plot is going or how long I am going to make it. Lets just see what happens!~)

It had been a little over a year since Saeyoung and MC had gotten Married, and things in the RFA where settling back into somewhat of a norm. Not that anything could exactly be “normal” with them. Now that time had passed, they were holding the 1st RFA party they had had since V’s death. They had decided that this party would be held to honor V, as a way of remembrance. Everyone had spent the past few months planning and gathering guests, and now the day of the party was fast approaching.

Despite being officially a member, Saeran was still hesitant about interacting with the others. He still felt the weight of the guilt for what he had done, and nothing anyone could say could seem to convince him otherwise. So, he avoided the chat room. Saeran knew if there was something important his idiot brother or his sister in-law would make it well known for him. All Saeran wanted was to enjoy his life as it was now. He was slowly recovering, and nothing else mattered to him except what went on in his house. He would rather ignore the guilt.

The day was fast approaching, an Saeyoung had been trying to convince Saeran to go to the party for weeks. Granted Saeyoung liked to goof around, but he could also be quite stubborn when he had to, and Saeran knew this. He just couldn’t seem to understand why he had to go. He did nothing special, he didn’t help plan, hell, he didn’t even like people. So why did he have to go. Regardless none of that was going to stop Saeyoung from trying to get him to go, and with the help of MC, and a Lot of bribery, they finally got him to give in three days before the party. Which meant that Saeran now had to find an outfit for a party he didn’t want to attend.

“Come On!!!” Yelled Saeyoung cheerfully as he bounced by his car. Saeyoung was eager to take Saeran to get something to wear other than his normal casual attire.

“Alright, alright.” Huffed Saeran, who was clearly not as excited as Saeyoung. He would have rather done anything else but go outfit shopping for some stupid party with his idiot brother. He could see it now. When they get there Saeyoung was bound to run towards the brightest and tackiest thing in the store. “Kill me already” Saeran mumbles under his breath at the thought of his brother trying to put him into something hideous. That said, Saeran couldn’t lie to himself that he felt slightly happy about getting to do this. Even though he annoyed him, he enjoyed spending time with his brother. Saeran would never tell him that though. Knowing Saeyoung, he would just get emotional or hug him and say more dumb things again.

The car ride into town was a bit on the long side, so Saeran had a lot of time to ignore Saeyoung and look out the window. Listening to music from his headphones, he watched the world pass. The sky was endlessly blue, and the clouds were scattered about the sky in different shaped and in different shades of white. Watching them move across the sky as they drove helped to calm his nerves. He didn’t want to think about what was to come. He would rather stay right here and watch the world pass and be drowned out by music.

After about an hour’s drive, they arrived outside of the tailor’s shop. It was later in the afternoon so the streets were quiet, which was a relief to Saeran. The less people he had to deal with the better. Stepping out of the car, Saeran followed Saeyoung silently on the walkway, to the shop.

Once outside, Saeran stopped and examined the store front. It was a two-story brick building with vines of pail lilac colored flowers curving around the store front from the side of the building where there was a shaded sitting area. The flowers stood out against the darker bricks, they almost looked like a night sky would, darkness full of six pointed lilac stars. For some reason, Saeran found these flowers calming. They look so strong and free, making the walls into something pleasant to look at rather than something that kept them from the warm summer sun. Part of Saeran admired the small flowers for that. Shaking the passing thought from his mind, Saeran followed his brother to the door, which was also a little odd in and of itself. The door to the shop looked as though it was the door to someone’s house, fit with a peep-hole and even a silver embellished door-knocker, while the door it’s self was a deep shade of burgundy. At this point Saeran had to question if this was an actual shop.

He started to wonder if letting Saeyoung blindly lead him here was a good idea, he had been so absorbed in his thoughts he didn’t even think to ask his brother where they were headed. Saeyoung had a tendency to say one thing but do something else for the sake of a joke, and right now Saeran started to worry he was about to walk right into one. Once inside though, it was obviously just a small store, with fabrics on one wall, changing booths in the back and pieces of premade suits sitting throughout. Since time was limited, Saeran had to pick from what was available while Saeyoung ran off eagerly to talk to the store owner.

Waking through the aisles, Saeran sighed quietly, frustrated and flustered with all the options. “Why does picking out a suit have to be so hard,” he thought, “why did it matter what I wear, I shouldn’t be going to begin with.” Grabbing a simple black outfit, Saeran headed back to the dressing rooms. “The quicker I find something, the quicker this can be over. Plus, if I am quick enough I won’t have to deal with Saeyoung trying to pick out something for me.” Saeran thought as he reached for the door of one of the changing rooms, but as he did so, the door opened on its own and someone ran into him, knocking them both over.

Wincing from the fall and the impact of someone’s head into his chest, Saeran raised up slightly to see who was laying on top of him. Looking down at the blonde fluffy head that was on his chest, he noticed that the boy smelled sweet, like some sort of candy.

“Um, do you mind getting off me?” Said Saeran in a cool tone. Even though the boy wasn’t heavy, the sudden contact was starting to make him feel uncomfortable.

Jumping at Saeran’s voice, the boy looked up at him, and quickly got off.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I was just so excited I wasn’t paying attention…” his words trailed off as he looked closer at Saeran. “Wait, are you Saeran? It’s been a while!! I didn’t recognize you with your hair as it is now! Your red roots are growing out quite a bit!”

At this, Saeran sat confused for a second while reaching up to touch his hair subconsciously, not recognizing the person speaking to him, to his luck though, his idiot brother yelled out at them from across the store.

“Yoosung! You’re here too?”

Yoosung then yelled back without standing up, “Yeah! I spilt coffee on my old outfit when I was trying it on yesterday so I had to come out and get a new one!”

The name Yoosung belonged to someone in the RFA, if Saeran remembered correctly. The last time he had seen all the members had been at Saeyoung’s wedding, which had been about a year ago. He hadn’t paid too much attention to them then, he just wanted to be left alone in his own bubble. Though the other members had tried to talk to him, he just hadn’t been completely comfortable talking yet. Even now, he was still a little uncomfortable with it, but he knew it was something he would have to do eventually.

“Here, let me help you up!” Yoosung said with a smile as he offered Saeran his hand. Unsure of whether to be cold or not, Saeran nervously took Yoosung’s hand, which, too Saeran’s surprise, was soft and warm, but not clammy.

As Saeran stood up, he heard Saeyoung yell across the store, “Have you found anything yet?? Here, I can help you! I, the Defender of Justice, will find the perfect outfit!”

“No!” Snapped Saeran in a cold but slightly endearing tone, “I don’t need your shitty fashion advice.”

Looking between the two brothers, Yoosung giggled to himself, it was nice to see the change between them. “Hey,” Yoosung said softly to Saeran, “If you actually need real help, I can help you. I wouldn’t let your brother dress me either. So, if you need it, I’d really like to help.”

Glancing at Yoosung, Saeran found it hard to tell the boy he didn’t need help. Something about those bright eager eyes that stood out like the lilac flowers outside and that overly excited smile, made it difficult to be his normal cold self. After staring at him for a few seconds, Saeran sighed. “Fine, do whatever you want.”

“Ok! If you want, you can change into what you already have and I can look around and see if I find anything that would look good on you!” Yoosung said as he ran to go look at other things, giving Saeran no time to respond, protest, or tell him his size.

Once changed into the black outfit he had grabbed, Saeran stepped out of the changing room to find Yoosung and Saeyoung standing close by with multiple outfits in hand. They both then turned from talking to each other to look him over. Saeran could feel his ears redden from the slight embarrassment of being looked over by them.

“What?” Scoffed Saeran.

“Well, um…” Yoosung said unsurely.

“You look like you’re going to a funeral, not a party.” Saeyoung said bluntly.

“Seven! You can’t just say it like that!” Whined Yoosung. “Besides,” Yoosung’s voice softened as his face blushed slightly, “he does look really good in black.”

“Yeah, but he basically lives in black, he needs some color!!” Saeyoung said as he started to dig through the pile of randomly colored and pattered outfits he had grabbed.

“Like your one to talk.” Saeran snapped, feeling slightly frustrated that black wasn’t good enough. “You live in that sweat shirt. Hell, MC has to fight you to even wash the thing.”

Dramatically gasping Saeyoung placed his hand over his heart, “How could you!? Insult my beautiful sweatshirt! I feel betrayed!”

Sighing Saeran responded, “Fine, if I can’t wear black, what can I wear?”

“Well, it’s not that you can’t wear black, you might look even better with other colors as well.” Yoosung said.

“Like Pink!” chirped Saeyoung.

“Pink?” Saeran wasn’t feeling sure about this. “I can still wear my choker at least right.”

“Yeah! Pink! Your hair looks good with the frosted tips, so pink in your outfit will look good too!” Yoosung said happily as he started to look for something in his pile as well.

Saeran sighed to himself knowing he had just been completely ignored by both of them.

“Speaking of hair! What are you going to about your hair?” Saeyoung asked, “Are you going to color it red or back white? Oh! Can I color it for you!?”

“There is no way in hell I am letting you near my head with hair color.” Saeran replied.

“Oh! I can help you then! I color my hair all the time!”

“That’s right!” Saeyoung said, “Yoosung colors his hair too! You can come over after we find Saeran’s outfit!”

“Speaking of his outfit, how do you feel about this jacket Saeran?” Yoosung said as he held up a white jacket with a soft pink collar. “Here take off your black jacket and put this one on over your black shirt.”

“Oh, I like that! But he needs white pants to go with it!” Saeyoung said cheerfully as he grabbed a pair.

“And he needs a white bowtie too!” Yoosung chirped.

“What is this for you too, dress up time?” Saeran huffed, trying to fight smiling at how cute Yoosung was being. He had just met the guy, and yet Yoosung acted like they were already best friends. Plus, with a smile like that, Saeran found it was too hard to be mean like he could with everyone else.

After what turned out to be an hour of fussing over him, they had finally gotten his outfit perfect. Saeran couldn’t wait to go home and be done with all of this. Stepping out of the store, Saeran looked up at the sky to see it had turned to a deep shade of orange.

“Now off to the store to get hair dye!!” Saeyoung sung cheerfully.

“Wait really? We are coloring my hair tonight?” Saeran gasped, “I didn’t agree to this? What makes you think I’m going to let you near my head with that stuff? If I want to color my hair I will do it myself.” He snapped. There was no way he would ever trust his brother with something like that, he would have to be an idiot to do that.

“But Saeran,” Cried Saeyoung, “Yoosung said he would help! Don’t be mean to him!”

Looking at his brother pouting and Yoosung being bright-eyed and excited, Saeran could tell there was no use in arguing. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers note, the flowers on the shop are Clematis, which in flower Language can mean Mental Beauty and Art, Possibly foreshadowing a beautiful and trusting relationship.


	2. The Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hair Coloring Time! Lets see where this goes~

“Oh-oh! Let’s do this color!!” Saeyoung exclaimed as he held up a bottle of electric blue hair dye.

“No! For the last time Saeyoung, I’m not doing some tacky neon shit.” Snapped Saeran. They had been in the super market for 45 minutes, and Saeran was becoming extremely annoyed with Saeyoung. Meanwhile, Yoosung was reading through all the different kinds of bleach, hair dyes and conditioners to find the right ones. Saeran hadn’t realized there was this many different kinds. Normally he just grabbed a box of bleach and a box of pink and left, simple and easy. That said, he found it a little endearing that yoosung was being so careful about which kind they should get. 

“What kind do you normally get Yoosung?” Saeran asked softly. He was still quite nervous talking to him, even though he could tell Yoosung was kind. 

“I normally get a stronger bleach mix, since my hair is a lot darker naturally. But I don’t want to get that kind for you since it might burn your scalp.” Yoosung said as he looking up at Saeran smiling as he stood up from looking at some different brands. Holding up a box Yoosung said, “I think this one should work fine with this conditioner!” 

Jumping in between them Saeyoung held up the box of blue dye again. “Are you sure you don’t want to go blue? You could be a blueberry and I could be a sweet cherry! We would be a pair!”

“Fuck off Saeyoung.” Saeran scoffed. Did he really think being a pair like that would ever be a good idea? By the looks of it though, Saeyoung was having fun teasing Saeran in front of Yoosung. 

Gasping dramatically, Saeyoung exclaimed, “How could you say such vulgar things around Yoosung!” 

Rolling his eyes, Saeran sighed at this brothers idiocy, while feeling his cheeks grow slightly warm. He wasn’t sure why, but suddenly he was a little worried that Yoosung didn’t like him cursing. 

“Saeyoung! Be nice to him, I would have yelled at you too, besides, I think Saeran looks good with the hair color he has.” 

After saying this, Saeran could feel his face growing slightly hotter. Why did his compliment make him feel like smiling? Glancing over, Saeran could see that Yoosung’s cheeks were a little red too, but he didn’t quite understand why his were too. Clearing his throat Saeran said, “Do we have everything now? We’ve been in this store forever.”   
~

Stepping out of the store, Saeran looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun had completely set and the stars were starting to come out. 

“Maybe we should take Yoosung home, I can color my own hair.”

“What?! And ruin all the fun! No way!” exclaimed Saeyoung whilst grinning. Saeran knew that look all too well, Saeyoung was scheming something, the question was, what? Knowing him, it couldn’t be good. 

“Well what about MC, does she know?” Saeran said. If he can find an excuse he can keep Saeyoung from messing with Yoosung. 

“Oh, she knows.” Saeyoung said with a wink as he held up his phone. Why he felt the need to wink was beyond Saeran, his brother was always so weird.

Clearly feeling a bit nervous, Yoosung asked, “Are you sure it’s ok? We could always do it another time.”

“Oh, no its fine! MC is already making dinner for us, and if I change the plans again she might yell at me.” Saeyoung responded in a begging tone.

“Well, alright then” Yoosung said softly.  
~

Walking into the house after the drive back, Saeyoung and Yoosung continued to talk about a video game. Normally Saeran would have had headphones in so he wouldn’t have to listen to his brother’s dork-fest-rants, but having Yoosung there was different. He made it sound so exciting. He spoke as though the world depended on the conversation. Saeran couldn’t help but find it a little cute. Leaning against the wall, Saeran watched the two of them go straight for the TV and gamming console, completely forgetting the main reason Yoosung was there. 

“Welcome back! Hey Yoosung, it’s been a while!” MC said stepping out of the kitchen. “Did you find everything you needed Saeran?” she asked.

“Yeah” he mumbled back as he kept his focus on Saeyoung and Yoosung.

Smiling knowingly MC said, “Alright, well dinner is almost ready you three” as she stepped back into the kitchen.   
~

After taking his suit and hair dye to his room, Saeran came back to find MC and Saeyoung had suddenly teamed up against Yoosung while playing. He couldn’t help but feel bad for Yoosung, it was clear he wasn’t bad at playing, he was actually pretty good. But, sadly, Saeyoung and MC as a duo, were better. Saeran watched this carry on from the door way for a few minutes and then he had had enough.

“Alright, this isn’t fair. I’m stepping it.”

“What?! Noooo~ Don’t ruin our fun, don’t stop the game Saeran!” Cried Saeyoung.

“Stop it? HA! Who said anything about stopping it, I’m joining Yoosung’s team.” Saeran said with a devilish smile. His brother may be better than Yoosung, but skill wise, the twins were matched. Yoosung’s eyes lit up at Saeran’s words. 

A few rounds later, they stopped gaming to eat dinner then they went back at it. After playing an unnecessary amount, they looked at the time and realized it was starting to get a little late.

“Hey, before it gets too late, let’s go on and do your hair.” MC offered. 

“Oh yeah! Let’s do it!” Saeyoung voiced eagerly.

“I already told you, I’m not letting you anywhere near my head with hair dye or anything else for that matter.” 

“Aww! Come on! Please!” Saeyoung whined.

“Not happening.” 

“MC, Yoosung, he’s being mean! I won’t do anything, I would never~” 

“Oh, yes you would, and you know it.”

“Fine, be that way. Yoosung will have to help you all by himself then. Right MC?” Saeyoung said grinning. 

“You’re right sweetie.” MC responded grinning as well. Saying this, they both stood up and ran out of the room together before anyone had time to say anything else.

“What’s with those two?” Asked Yoosung.

“Who knows, their always like this.” Sighed Saeran. He was a little too tired from today’s trip to care about what the two idiots where planning. “Listen, we don’t have to do my hair, it’s fine.”

“No-no, it will be fun, besides you don’t have that much to do! I don’t mind, I mean, that is…if you don’t mind that is.” Yoosung said softly as his face turned a little pink.

“Oh, no, its fine, I don’t mind at all.” Saeran said a little panicked and nervous. For whatever reason, Saeran really enjoyed Yoosung's company, the longer he spent with him, the more relaxed he felt. His brain was telling him to be on edge, while his instincts said to be calm.

“Oh, ok.” Yoosung said just as nervously. Without the idiots, they both started to become worried about each other’s opinion.   
~

“Well, on the bright side you don’t need a haircut.” Yoosung said anxiously. The silence in the room had grown a little thicker once they started bleaching and dyeing Saeran’s hair.

“Yeah, MC cut it for me last week…” Saeran trailed off. What else was there to say? What would Saeyoung do? He’s good at talking to people. Wait. Scratch that, Saeran thought, there was no way in hell he was going to act like that dork.

“Uh, there. All of the bleach and dye is in.” Yoosung said, startling Saeran from his thoughts. “Wait, don’t move yet!” 

“Why?” Saeran asked a little sharper than he meant. The tone at which Yoosung asked him not to move had made him jumpy. Meanwhile Yoosung took something and was pinning Saeran’s hair off his face.

“Sorry for yelling,” Yoosung said, “I just wanted to pin your hair up so it wouldn’t burn your eyes or something while it was setting.” Yoosung then stepped in front of him and smiled. His hair was covering his eye a little bit.

“Is this your pin?” Saeran asked a little confused while trying to hide a smile. Yoosung looked cute with his hair down.

“Yeah, though I have to admit you look better in it than I do.” Yoosung said bluntly, and then almost immediately after he said it, his eyes became wide and his face turned bright red. “Oh! Um, I mean, um well...” Yoosung trailed off, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

Seeing him like this was too much for Saeran and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh wow, your adorable” he said, and then froze himself. He felt his face grow hot as well, he was so enthralled by Yoosung it just slipped out. Panicking at his embarrassment as well Saeran quickly said, “What, um I mean, I said you’re a dork that’s all!” and then ran straight to the bathroom to keep Yoosung from seeing his face get any redder. 

With his back pressed up against the bathroom door, Saeran hid his face in his hands. Why did he have to go and say that out loud. 

“Hey…um, Saeran, the time is up, you should be able to wash out the dye and bleach now… and um, Saeran?” Yoosung said anxiously from outside the door.

“Yeah Yoosung?”

“I’m sorry for saying that before…I didn’t want to weird you out… you’re just really nice and you just look so…Err forget that last part! I just wanted to say I’m sorry!” Yoosung said and then from what Saeran could hear, he had hurried back to the living room. Meanwhile, Saeran's face had turned bright red again, as he struggles to keep himself from smiling too much. Saeran then quickly washed the dye and bleach out and examined his hair. Yoosung had actually done a good job. Glancing down at the counter, Saeran started to inspect the hair pins Yoosung had been wearing, they were simple, but cute. He started to wonder if he really did look good with the pins in. 

After fighting with the hair pins and cursing a lot, and probably way to loud, Saeran finally got them to stay in his hair right. How does Yoosung do this, he wondered. While he was debating this, the bathroom door swung open abruptly, followed by Saeyoung yelling at him.

“Saeran! How could you make our guest cry like that!?”

Wait, What? Thought Saeran, he had made Yoosung cry? “Shit!” Saeran snapped as he sprinted towards the living room to apologies, only to find Yoosung sitting on the couch eating ice cream and watching a movie. By the time Saeran had realized Saeyoung had tricked him, Saeyoung was already in his bedroom with MC. 

“Damn-it!” Saeran grumbled, “I’m going to kill that idiot one of these days, I swear it.”

“I’m sorry he messes with you too.” Yoosung said softly, and then held up the ice cream container. “Ice cream?”

“Hell yes.”  
~

Yoosung had been watching a romantic movie, which was quite boring to Saeran, so he had become more focused on the ice cream instead. So, when Yoosung's head suddenly laid on Saeran's shoulders, he almost jumped out of his skin. Glancing down at him, Saeran could tell Yoosung had completely dozed off. “Shit.” He whispered to himself. He didn’t want to move and wake Yoosung, but also it was really embarrassing having him there. 

Calm down, he’s just asleep, this is normal. No reason to get nervous, maybe he will wake up soon and everything will be fine. Yeah, he should wake up soon, I just need to think about something else, Saeran thought to himself.

Turning his attention away from Yoosung, Saeran tried to watch whatever movie was playing. Focusing on the movie worked for a little while, until Saeran became aware of Yoosung’s breathing. 

Yoosung’s breath was hot against Saeran’s neck, causing Saeran’s heart to flutter with each soft breath. Along with his breath against Saeran's neck, the smell of Yoosung's hair was intoxicating. It still smelled sweet, like some kind of candy, but also it wasn’t strong or over-powering. It was subtle enough to make you want to get closer to smell it better.  
Moving in his sleep, Yoosung cuddled closer, nuzzling his head into Saeran's neck and wrapped his arm loosely around Saeran's waist. Saeran froze completely, holding his breath for a few seconds, as his heart raced. He didn’t like people touching him this much, it was terrifying. His brain was screaming at him to throw Yoosung off and to go to his room. Yet, Saeran couldn’t move. The feeling of Yoosung's soft hair against his neck, his soft breathing, and his arm wrapped around him gently, along with the sweet smell of his hair was almost too much for Saeran. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, it felt nice to have someone so close. It felt kind of familiar. 

While trying to remember how this sensation felt so familiar to him, Saeran's eyes started to become heavier and heavier as he matched their breathing. Saeran then reluctantly fell asleep, but not before his arm naturally moved to hold yoosung as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers note: Saeyoung’s Matchmaking services are A+ and we all know it! ~


	3. A Lost Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran has a dream from his past while asleep on the couch with Yoosung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! WARNING! 
> 
> The Dream DOES Go Through Saeran's Abuse SO BE AWARE OF THAT!!! If You Get Triggered Easy OR Feel Uncomfortable Reading That PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, Skip To Where You See A Lot Of This “~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ” Together And Read AFTER It. 
> 
> WARNING! WARNING!

Warmth. It was warm and bright. There was a gentle breeze blowing across him, and the air smelt sweet and nice. The texture of rough but soft blades of damp grass could be felt against the palms of his hands and the backs of his legs as he sat on the ground near the base of a large oak tree. The tree’s branches reached out far and then dipped slightly, creating a perfect spot for shade. Because of the shade at its base, the tree had quite a few flowered vines wrapped around its trunk and branches. The shades of blue and lavender contrasted the dark wood and bright greens nicely. This place felt safe and surreal for Saeran, like something that belonged in a story book that Saeyoung had once read to him.

Looking between the shaded branches, Saeran could see an everlasting sky. The clouds slowly shifted and changed as though they were dancing to a song no one else could hear. It was beautiful. There were so many colors in the world outside of his room, he thought to himself, maybe one day he could just stay here, completely encircled by its radiance, and he would never have to leave. 

While his mind was entangled by thoughts and memorizes, a voice started calling out to him. The voice sounded strange to him. He couldn’t quite hear them, like there was a wall between them. Within seconds of hearing the voice, Saeran felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder. Turning to look behind him, Saeran found he was met by a pair of lavender eyes. After examining their face, Saeran concluded that the dark-brown headed boy was probably close to the same age as him. His build was small like Saeran’s, but his eyes sparkled brighter than anyone he had ever seen. Saeran could tell this boy saw the world from a different perspective. He couldn’t help but wonder what that world looked like. Saeran didn’t know who this boy was and yet he felt like he had met him a long time ago, like he knew him well. It was perplexing to say the least. 

“Do I know you?” Saeran asked nervously. 

The boy just looked at him and smile as a response, and then turned to look up towards the sky. After looking at his smile for a while, Saeran turned back to looking at the sky through the branches as well. Watching them sway in the wind as the clouds did their dance felt abundantly peaceful. The world felt right with the boy beside him, though Saeran couldn’t quite remember why he felt that way. Glancing at the boy, who now sat beside him, Saeran examined his face again. His dark brown hair was flat and almost lifeless when still, but as breeze after breeze blew by, his hair moved effortlessly with it, exposing more of his forehead. Watching it move, Saeran couldn’t help but feel as though the boy looked like someone he knew. Saeran thought to himself. Just as he was about to ask the boy if they were friends, he heard the sharp tone of an all to familiar voice. 

“Here you both are.”

Turning quickly to glance at the speaker, Saeran found himself looking up into a pair of bright green eyes. Saeran froze. Smilingly down at him, she smirked knowingly. 

“Why are you afraid Saeran? I’m here to save you, right?” She said in a cold but motherly tone.

Within seconds of her speaking, the tree began to wither. The once bright and sweet smelling flowers, quickly turned black and crumbled away into the wind, which had rapidly begun to blow with such an intense force Saeran had to cover his face.

Opening his eyes, Saeran found himself enveloped in darkness. Panic filled him as his eyes adjusted to a dim room with damp cement walls on three sides, and iron bars inclosing him on the forth side. The smell of metal, fluids, and mold filled his lungs as Saeran desperately tried to move but could not. The feel of rough leather and cold metal held his wrists, arms, legs, and torso in place. All Saeran could manage was to wriggle slightly. No amount of jerking could seem to loosen the straps, while the metal behind him creaked loudly, openly calling out for his movements to be noticed by anyone nearby.

In a panic frenzy, Saeran looked around for any imperfections in the straps that he could use to free himself with. Finding none, he glanced around again, hoping to find anything that might indicate possible freedom. Glancing about the room, he noticed dark puddles of liquids and chains attached to the wall parallel to him. Looking to the far left of him, he saw a rusted surgical tray sitting on a rickety looking table, it was holding bottle after bottle of pills and syringes full of different colors. Terror enveloped him thereafter, and he began to struggle harder, desperate to escape and go back to the warmth from before. 

“Why are you afraid Saeran?” the voice echoed again, “I’m here to save you right?” Saeran froze again at the reoccurring voice.

Nervously glancing at her, Saeran could hear screaming slowly start echoing around the room. “Please stop screaming, it hurts my ears,” he thought, “Someone please make this stop, make them go away, please!” He thought this, but no words could form. Saeran couldn’t speak because, as he sound realized, he was the one screaming. His body started to move to fight restraints before he could comprehend what was going on. Saeran felt like he was merely floating in his own thoughts, he no longer had any control of himself. That didn’t mean he couldn’t feel everything. The force of the straps against him felt immensely painful with each jerk, causing his wrists and ankles to bruise and bleed. 

“I want my brother, please, he will come back.” He heard his own hoarse voice cry out. “Saeyoung will come back, and then we will be free to do whatever we want. And when we do, I will go find my friend.”

“Friend?” She laughed, while her vibrant eyes looked deeply at him. “You have no friends, and your brother betrayed you. I am here to save you. You say you have a friend, but can you even remember them? What was their name, Saeran?” She said with a wicked grin.

“I don’t remember.” Saeran mumbled softly.

“Right, because you have no friends.” Pausing to grab something off the table, she then turned and smiled at Saeran. “Now Saeran, be a good boy and take your medicine.” Holding up a large syringe with a pale green liquid inside, she walked towards him, “Everyone has medicine they have to take Saeran, be a good boy and listen to me.” As she walked closer and closer to Saeran, he felt himself scream louder and louder until his body finally flung forward. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Breathing heavily Saeran held himself as he looked around the dim room. He was in the living room, sitting on the floor. It had all been a dream. None of it was real anymore. The bad times were over, he knew that, yet his body was still slightly trembling from the surreal dream. The thought of all those years of pain haunted him. No matter what Saeran did, or where he went, the memories would always be with him.

As Saeran struggled to regain his breathing, a hand gently touch his shoulder. Jumping away in a haste, Saeran turned to look behind him. In the dim lighting, Saeran could see the slight glow of a pair of lavender eyes as moonlight from the far window reflected off them. They looked worried, staring deeply at Saeran. After a few seconds of shock, Saeran remembered that Yoosung had spent the night, and that they had both dozed off on the couch. 

“Are-Are you alright?” Yoosung asked nervously, “you were mumbling in your sleep, and then you ended up jumping off the couch in a panic.”

“I did?” Saeran responded in a hushed voice while averting his eyes away from Yoosung out of shame. In his mind, he was a lot less clean and bright compared to Yoosung, he knew after everything, he didn’t deserve to be his friend. 

“Yeah, you did.” Yoosung said softly, “Was it a bad dream? I know you’ve been through a lot, or well, so I’ve heard. So, I get it.”

Saeran sat there silently, unsure of how to respond or what he should say. How could he tell them that someone they all loved hurt him like that, how could he ever say what he had done or had been through. Despite Yoosung's eye’s being bright and open, Saeran felt like he should stay in the dark, it was all he was good for. 

“Um...” Yoosung said thoughtfully and quietly, “Do you guys have the stuff to make tea? Maybe that would help? I, uh, I can make it for you! I can make a really good cup of tea and coffee if you would like?”

Looking up at him, Saeran could tell that Yoosung meant well, but Saeran just felt too self-conscious. 

“No, I’ll be fine.” Saeran whispered, “I get these almost every night.”

“Oh…” Yoosung's voice trailed off, obviously looking sad that he didn’t quite know how to help. He sat on the couch cross legged, as he nervously messed with the hem of his shirt. “Well, if there is any way I can help you relax, just, umm, let me know”

“W-whatever, do what you want.” Saeran mumbled as his face turned lightly pink.

“Oh, ok!” Yoosung said eagerly, and a little too loudly. The sudden change in volume made Saeran flinch, putting him on edge. “Oh, my bad.” Yoosung said softly this time as he beamed at Saeran, then he got up to turn on the light and go to the kitchen.  
~ 

“Hey I have a question. Wouldn’t it be easier to relax if you changed into something softer?” Yoosung asked when he came back from the kitchen a few moments later.

“Softer? What do you mean? I happen to find these clothes quite comfortable. Besides, I’m punk rock, I don’t wear fluffy soft things.” 

After hearing Saeran say this, Yoosung paused for a moment and started to laugh. “Oh, my bad. Like I was supposed to know you were to edgy for soft things when you’re still wearing my cute hair pins. Yeah, your ‘Soo Edgy’” Yoosung said while adding air quotes around that phrase and then went back into the kitchen, still giggling to himself.

Saeran ended sitting there for a second processing the fact that Yoosung just called him out on not being edgy. Reaching up, Saeran felt the hair pins he still had on, and smirked a little. Maybe Yoosung wasn’t just bright happiness, maybe he had a little bit of dark to him to, Saeran thought as he got up and went to his room.  
~

“Here.” Saeran said as he laid some clothes on the counter after changing into a black t-shirt and a pair of gray joggers.

Looking at the clothes and then at Saeran, Yoosung raised an eyebrow. “Alright, two questions. What are these” he said pointing to the clothes, “and what are those?” he said pointing at Saeran's joggers.

“What? I happen to like these. They feel like sweatpants but look similar to skinny jeans so-” “You can still be punk, I get it” Yoosung interrupted with a giggle. “Alright, now what are these?” Yoosung said looking at the clothes again. 

“Well, if you would let me finish, those are clothes for you, so you don’t have to wear the same thing, and since we look similar in size they should fit you, dork.” Saeran said with a slight sarcastic under tone. Talking to Yoosung was starting to make him feel better after that dream. Though something was still bothering him.

“Oh nice, now I get to look punk rock too!” Yoosung said a little too enthusiastically, which in Saeran’s opinion, was kind of cute.   
~

“Tada! I’m totally punk now, right?” Yoosung said stepping out of bathroom. Though now Yoosung was in a dark navy shirt and black pants, he still looked like a dork to Saeran.

“Not a chance.” He said with a smirk as he leaned against the wall, Yoosung was to bubbly to be punk-rock.

“Whaaaat? Not even a little?” Yoosung whined.

“Not even close.”

“I bet I would look more punk if I wore a choker too!” Yoosung said with complete eagerness, as though that had to be the answer.

Laughing now, Saeran took off his choker and tossed it to Yoosung, “Try it, but I promise you still won’t look punk-rock.”

“There look! I totally look punk now!” Yoosung said cheerfully.

Looking at him though, Saeran couldn’t help but blush a little because he had made a grave mistake. Not only did Yoosung look cute in his clothes, but with his choker on Yoosung looked more like a puppy than someone who was punk-rock. Saeran was torn between telling him the truth and giving in, so much so, when the timer for the tea went off, he felt relieved that he didn’t have to answer.  
~

After they got their tea, they sat down in the living room again and talked for quite a while. As time passed, eventually Yoosung dozed back off onto the couch. This time though, Saeran put a blanket over him and went to his room.

As Saeran climbed into his bed, his thoughts went back to the dream he had had. Something about it had been bothering him. Who was the boy in his dream? As far as Saeran could remember, he had never had any friends growing up. It had always been just him and his brother, at least, he thought it had. Had he made a friend and then forgotten him? Who was he? These thoughts bounced around inside Saeran's head as he started to fall asleep again, while one question rung out to him the most. Why did the boy’s eyes look like Yoosung's and why did they both feel so safe to him?


End file.
